halofandomcom-20200222-history
Vacations
Ivory Tower Walkthrough First you must have a rocket launcher a sword and a overshield. Walk with 2 people to the place where the sniper is and go right where the trees are. Guest 1 must sit against the unbreakable window and guest 2 must crouch and hit guest 1, when that's happening guest 2 must crouch to the right and he will fall trought the map. There is an easyer way of getting out of this map. Both players should have swords. Have both players go up the glass-enclosed ramp where the overshield spawns. Have one person stand in front of the glass pane overlooking the map and is right next to the landing that leads up to the final ramp. Have the other player go up to the final landing and look at the glass. Below it is a ledge that you can stand on. Jump on it. Lock on to player 1 and lunge repetedly. If done right, player 2 eventully lunge through the glass and land on a ledge on the building itself. from there you can jump down into the mist. don't worry, you won't die. There's not much to see. Just the bottoms of buildings and the map itself flowting high above you. Just kill yourself when your ready to get back into the map. Ascension Set up *Overshield *Banshee Walkthrough You need two people to accomplish this. *Get one person to stand on the rail near the Banshee. *Have the other person get in the Banshee and ram him/her off of the map. Sometimes you will die, you just need to find the right place. Another method is to overturn the banshee on the ledge where it spawns. Have the tip of one of the wings facing out into the mist. Then grab the rocket launcher and overshield. Quickly run back to the banshee and stand on the wing facing towards the mist. Aim your rocket launcher at the tip of the opposite wing and fire. If done correctly, you will fly past the kill zone and land on the ground out in the mist. Headlong Set up *Banshee Walkthrough Get in the banshee. Fly through the ring-like structure until you get to a building on your left. GLIDE up there. If you boost you will miss it. Once up there, you can travel all the way to the back of the map and see the ocean. Burial Mounds Set up *Covenant Energy Sword *Spectre and/or Wraith *Overshields Walkthrough You must have at least two people in order for this Bug to be exploited. There are two ways to do this, I will explain the easier way. Go to the southern end of the map, the side where the warthog repsawns on default games. If you are facing the southern wall, look to your right. There should be a tall piece of black smoldering wreckage. Have one player stand at the base of this wreckage. There other must grab a vehicle preferably the wraith. (We will be pretending we are using the wraith through this walkthrough) Have the player in the wraith line up a short distance away from the first player. Boost the wraith directly into the other player. The player should launch upwards off the wreckage like a ramp. If lined up correctly, they should land in a high ledge with lined with rocks. they should drop from ledge to ledge until they are on the ledge closest to the ground. The Wraith pilot player should drive the spectre underneath that ledge. Jump out of the spectre and jump on the turret. Sword cancel off of the second person to go to the next ledge. then get into position so that the launched person can sword cancel off of you. Do this until you rech the top. Once oyu are up there, you should face towards the map. You should see three rocks Jump carefully on the smallest one. jump to the second rock, then carefully crouch jump up the third and largest. Once up there, face the corner that should be to your left, where the invisible wall on your giht starts. Keep your targeting reticle on the corner and walk off of the rock, keep walking then walk through the corner, if done correctly and with a bit of luck, you should pass through the invisible wall, congratulations you have left the map. don't forget to walk the invisible staircase and jump in the hole of the black elite while your out there. Zanzibar Set up *Rocket Launcher *Energy Sword *Overshield Walkthrough First, Rocket-Jump/Sword-cancel/superjump up onto the roof of the main base. Then have the person you are with (your guest). Then got to the corner where the invisible barrier meets the wall and walk along the line connecting the wall and the ground. Then have your guest jump, then sword cancel and if you did it along the line, you will go through. Rinse and repeat Containment Set up *Spectre Wailkthrough This is very easy. First, get behind one of the bases. Back to where the warthog spawns, you should have the specter. Get in and back up, facing the ramp towards the rock wall. Using turbo and the A button, to lift your front, ram the wall so that you are vertical. If you go up the cliff, not the base side with the giant hole and cave under it, and go untill the invisible wall, then go right, there will be a small indentation in the cliff. If you follow the line of the indent, you will go through the wall to the top. Here you can snipe and attack enemies and you can back up to hide. When you get up top, you can turn right and go behind that structure and on top of it, using the same method you used to get up the wall. Happy sniping! Turf Set up *rocket launcher *overshield *Energy sword Walkthrough First, put on overshields, go to the small shield by the tent, crouch right in front of it, then rocket jump and you shold fly to extreme hights. If one player uses this on the left side of the building next to the tent, and the other to the right side, you should both land on opposite sides of the building beside the tent. Now sword lunge or Sword Cancel until you both break the barrier. Now you can get from building to building, but you will be stuck in the barrier unless you kill yourself. Quarantine Zone Set Up *Spectre Walkthrough First fight your way through the level until you reach the part where there is a group of sentinels fighting a wraith, just before the tunnel theat leads to the Scorpion tank. On the right of the tunnel is an area where if you boost the specre towards it and press A just before you reach it you can climb up. Once on the ridge turn right and do the same to boost up another ridge. From there you can access most of the first half of the level from a different view. You can even get right back to the setinel wall from where you start the level, although it doesn't register so the spectre appears to be floating in mid-air. Category: Tricks and Cheats